Los Amantes del Aoya o El Final de una Encerrona
by Randa1
Summary: version parodia del clasico de Romeo y Julieta escrito por Aquiles Nazoa y Adaptada por Randa


Los Amantes del Aoya 

O

El final de una encerrona 

Antes de comenzar cualquier cosa, pienso que esta vez si es necesario.., no, es imperativo este disclaimer

Porque esta obra no la escribi yo, esta version de la obra de Willian Sheakspeare "Romeo y Julieta", fue escrita por el poeta, reportero, escritor, amante de la vida y maestro de nuevas generaciones: AQUILES NAZOA y se titula originalmente-. Los amantes de verona o el final de una encerrona

Pueden encontrar la version original en su libro: "Humor y Amor"

Yo solo me limite a imaginar un fanfiction donde ciertos personajes interpreten las obras de este autor

Para facilitar el entendimiento de algunas situaciones  modifique someramente algunos dialogos, ya que mucho del lexico es coloquial, ademas que esta obra tiene alrededor de treinta años por lo que muchos terminos no los entenderian ni siquiera muchos Venezolanos en la actualidad por haber caido en desuso hace años

( y no me voy a poner a escribirles las explicaciones e historias que me conto mi mama mientras los leia para que los entendiera)

Espero les guste

Ah, y para los Venezolanos que lean esto y les suene conocido el apellido:

Sip, es el papa del comediante Claudio Nazoa

Ahora el fic

Los amantes del Aoya

O

El final de una encerrona

En los papeles tenemos:

 Aoshi

 Misao

La mama de MISAO: Omasu

El aya: Okkon

Monje: Angi

El padre de MISAO: Saito

Y un bojote de coleados, entre ellos  a su servidora

Situemonos en un gran teatro

Se abre el telon y empieza la accion

Los personajes de este drama:

Misao

Aoshi ( N/A: *-* Kawaii)

El Ama 

Y un monje  que no estaba en el programa

Randa ( tras bastidores): ya casi todo esta listo.. estan todos en sus puestos?

Todos ( muchos de mala gana): siii

Aoshi ( molesto): no, yo me voy

Misao ( llorosa): me va a dejar aqui solo Aoshi- sama?, pasare el peor ridículo de mi vida si se va T_T (llanto desconsolado)

Aoshi( resignado) \/_\/ esta bien. Me quedo ( pensando), que tan malo puede ser

El destino( riéndose como demente): HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Randa: ¬_¬   Hummmmm, mejor comencemos

Se abre el telon y se escucha la voz de Randa Narrando.......

Principia este caos

Con la fiesta o comilona

Que en su retorant el Aoya

Dan los padres de Misao

Toda mimos y cuidados,

El mama de casa perfecta,

La madre de la interfecta

Les sirve a sus invitados

Mama de Misao

Marques, os gusto el cocido?

Marques

Señora; me he deleitado,

Lo que deje fe el pescado.

No me gusta tan podrido .....

Mas taras un viejo chocho

Comenta en tono extraño:

- A mi me encantan los choclos

pero siempre me hacen daño

Otra anciana, muy coqueta,

se le oye inquirir en broma

si el pan usado en la mesa

era de tabla o de goma

Misao

y tu querida Misao,

no te sirves mas batata

Misao

No, madre; yo estoy a dieta

y la batata me mata,

pero en vez de la batata

dame tostadas francesa

Un anciano alza su copa,

y en honor a los presentes,

con frases muy elocuentes

propone un brindis de sopa

el anciano

levantemos los litros de ron

por esta pareja insufrible,

cuyas bodas de vidrio irrompible

se celebra en esta ocasión!!!

Misao deja su plato,

Y explicando que es el sexto,

Se para con el pretexto

De tomar bicarbonato

Y llamando aparte al ama,

Le enseña el porton y exclama:

Misao

Ay ama, dios nos socorra!!!, 

Figurate que en la barra

Hay un tercio en plan de farra

Que trata de entrar de gorra.

Y no se porque he pensado

Que se trata por lo fresco,

De aquel muchacho Montesco

Que me tiene el ojo echado.

El ama

Cual dices? Aquel trovero

Que anoche a cantarte vino

Y a quien el vecino

Le echo todos los perros?

Aquel que como un ratero

Tras codiciado botin

Se metio en nuestro jardin

Y el precio de tal abuso

Fue que tu padre le puso

De cachucha el bandolin?

Pues si es el mismo, pequeña,

Hazle saber que si pasa

Va a salir de esta casa

Como un tiro de escopeta

Pero el tercio logra entrar

Y hacia Misao echa a andar

Como presa de un hechizo,

Sin importarle un carrizo

Lo que le pueda pasar

Misao ( suspirando y para si)

Que distinguido, que fino,

Que formas tan sugerentes!!

Sobretodo, por los dientes

Parece un mismo cochino

( a Aoshi)

oh!!, como osais caballero, 

violar el recinto austero

que mi existencia cobija

sabiendo que soy hija

de un padre tan peleonero?

Es que ignorais, voto a tal,

Que en el pueblo de verona

El que no acaba en la lona

Termina en el hospital?

Que cada quien aquí y alla

Montescos y capuletos

Nos la pasamos discutiendo

Como comadres de vecinda?

Aoshi  (inspirado)

No soy montesco

Ni capuleto,

Soy un fulano

Sin afiliacion

Que tras tus ojos

Ando cegato

Como va el gato

Tras el raton

Eso es indicio

Querida amada

De lo inflamada que es mi pasion.

De amarte entonces

Dame el derecho

Antes que el pecho

Me haga explosion

Tal vez encuentres 

Intenpestiva

Tan emotiva

Declaracion;

Mas, quien se aquieta

Ni tiene calma

Teniendo el alma

Corrugada

Cual chicharron?

Misao muere callada;

Mas se nota en su expresión

Que tiene el corazon

Temblando como gallina asustada

Perdonada joven montesco,

Si al principio hundi el casco

Cuando os recibi con asco

Por causa del parentesco..

Os mostre un odio dantesco

Y me habeis gastado un chasco,

Pues escuchando el chubasco

De vuestro amor gigantesco,

Mi alma fue como un peñasco

Contra el cual chocara un frasco

Que contuviera un refresco

( se agacha hacia el y susurra)

         brinca esta noche

por alla afuera

la talanquera y el botalon;

para la oreja

junto al rellano

donde el anciano

tiene el colchon.

Y en lo que sepas

Por el ronquido

Que esta dormido

Cual liron

Trepa la mata de berenjena,

Coge una buena

Por precaucion,

Y la disparas

Por este lado,

Sobre el tejado 

De la mansion.

Tirala de forma

Que ella ruede

Cual quien adrede 

Tira un balon,

Yo ante el ruido

Dire molesta

" ya el gato empieza

con su cuestion",

y so pretexto

de echar al gato

dejare un rato

mi camastron,

y a que tu me digas

cuanto me amas

saldre en pijamas

por el balcon

Aoshi

Entonces vuelvo

Despues del cine

Cuando termine la recepcion

Vete a tu pieza

Dentro de un rato,

Amarra  al gato

Por si acason,

Y en lo que el viejo

Coja el petate,

Tira un mecate

Por el balcon

Misao

Si, así he de hacerlo,

Pastelito estimado;

Mas ten cuidado con la ascensión,

Pues la farmacia esta cerrada

Y aquí no hay nada 

Contra el chichon

Salvo manteca,

Limon asado

Y un mentolado

Que huele a Ron

ACTO II

Randa:Muy bien, muy bien, todos a sus puesto, segunda llamada.. Misao estas lista

Misao:Si ^_^

Randa:Y aoshi.. donde esta Aoshi?

Entra Aoshi flanqueado por Kenshin y Sishio

Kenshin: lo agarramos intentado escapar jefa

Randa: bien hecho – pensando- que bueno que los contrate para la seguridad -–luego a Aoshi-, porque te querias escapar?

Aoshi: Y aun despues de este primer acto tienes el tupe de preguntar?, y porque solo soy yo el que se debe humillar, porque no elegiste por ejemplo ... a Himura .... o a otro?

Randa:Porque tu estas mas lindo ^_^

Misao: queee!!

Randa (  susurrandole a Misao): pero sabemos que es tuyo

Misao ( aliviada):aaaa, ya creia

Randa: bueno, ya es mucha platica, preparense para el siguiente acto

Aoshi es escoltado por Kenshin y Sishio al escenario

Aoshi  (mientras lo trasladaban): par de traidores

Kenshin: es mejor que estar en tu lugar

Sishio solo sonreia malignamente

ACTO II

Al levantarse le telon,

Podemos ver al joven parejo

Temblando como un conejo

Esperando en el jardin;

Mas siguiendo de su amada el consejo

Por no despertar al viejo

No toca el dichoso bandolin

Hecho todo lo indicado

Se asoma al balcon Misao

Y le lanza una escala

Para que trepe su amado

Misao:

Amor mio, aquí estoy yo;

Trepa aquí esta escala

Y metete para la sala

Que el viejo ya se acosto

Montate por esa mata,

Pero agarrate, querido

Mira que yo me suicido

Si te quiebras una pata

Aoshi ( viendo la altura de la mata)

Pues alla voy, vive dios;

Pero antes sabedlo amada,

Si me doy una matada

La culpa sera de vos

En cuestion de un santiamen

Llega el tercio al terraplen

ACTO III

Aoshi: ya esta, no aguanto mas , me voy – saca sus Kodachis-, y no me importa quien trate de detenerte

Randa: no importa, de todos modos ya llego tu sustituto

Soujiro: hola  ^_^

Randa: oh, Soujiro, que bueno que estas aquí, mira, la escena que sigue es la de la habitacion de Misao

Aoshi ( sumando mentalmente): Soujiro + Misao + habitacion + el guion =  SOBRE MI CADAVER!!!!!! – va hacia Randa y le quita el bandolin que le estaba entregando a Soujiro- trae pa` ka` -  le dice, luego se encamina al escenario

ACTO III

Habitacion de Misao

En escena el que la adora

Y ella, que a ultima hora

Se hace la zoqueta, viendo para otro lado

Misao: 

oye la alondra cantar con sus dulcisimas notas

Aoshi  (fastidiado, con los brazos cruzados):

No es la alondra, son las botas

Que me chillan al andar

( voltea y se le hecha encima)

sabes que hace tiempo mi niña

que te quiero dar un beso?

Misao ( ruborisandose y tratando de quitarselo de encima)

ay!! No, dejese de eso,

que me hace mucha cosquilla

de pronto se abre un cofresote

que esta a los pies de la cama

y aparece un sacerdote

que no estaba en el programa

Aoshi

perdona la entrepitura

y que en tus cosas me meta

pero, Misao contesta,

que hace en tu cuarto este cura?

Misao

Es el monje Angi, del que has oido hablar

Que al comentarle de tu visita

Se ofreci a quedarse hasta esta horita

Porque nos va a casar ^_^

Aoshi ( furioso)

Con que esa fue tu intencion?

Con que arriesgando un chichon

A hacer vine por el techo

Lo mismo que hubiera hecho

Cualquiera por el porton?

Randa 

Y así fue como el doncel

Le llego, por fin su dia,

En que salio de caceria

Y el casado fue el

ACTOIV

Randa: perfecto chicos,  les salio que ni soñado, la boda fue bellisima

Aoshi: si, y Angi fue el mas convincente, hasta por un momento parecio que la ceremonia fuese real

Misao y Randa ( disimulando): Aha, lo que tu digas – dicen, luego Randa le murmura en el oido a Misao-, esperemos que termine la obra para decirselo

Misao: si – y se aleja tarareando la marcha nupcial

ACTO IV

Misao ( botando a Aoshi por la ventana)

Con su trino siempre triste

Ya canta la alondra afuera

Marchate con tu escalera

Por donde mismo viniste

Aoshi:

Porque, si ya soy tu esposo,

No he de salir por la puerta?

Misao

Pòrque ese viejo se despierta

Y ese viejo es peligroso

Aoshi

Le diras que estas casada

Misao

Ese es jugarse el pellejo!!

Tu sabes que ese es un viejo

Que se alebresta de nada!!!

Se van a un rincon aparte

Sollozan, hay besuqueo

Y, al fin, se marcha el joven trovero

Con su musica para otra parte

ACTOV

Saito( corriendo persegudo por Kenshin y Sishio):; he dicho que no salgo?

Randa: Tokio, querida, serias tan amable?

Tokio:Por supuesto ^_^ ( a saito) JAIME Saito, seras mejor que pongas tu traserop en el escenario o te la veras conmigo

Saito ( caminando pesadamente con la xcabeza gacha hacia el escenario): si querida T_T

ACTOV

Ignorando que Misao

Tiene gato encerrado

Viene el viejo entusiasmado

Con la siguiente receta:

Saito: 

Misao, vete a comprar

Zapatos y trajes,

Y acomodate en el bate

Porque te vas a casar

Misao (  Nerviosa,haciendose la mensa)

Ay papi, como va a ser?

Saito:

Pus así como lo escuchas

El baron de tres cachuchas

Quiere hacerte su mujer

Misao

Y si no quiero?

Saito

No importa

¡yo lo mando y sobra el resto!

Misao ( para si)

Oh cielos, cielos!!!, he puesto

Lo que se llama la torta

Misao  se prepara para salir

Y ante las escusa de " voy por el pan"

Va y busca al secerdote Angi

Para de eso hablar

Misao

Ya que todo os he contado

Hareis algo a favor mio?

Angi:

Pero vieja, eso es un lio,

Que no lo brinca un venado

Misao

Ahíiiii Angi, por compasion

Angi

Vamos no llores tanto

Recuerda que del llanto

Solo queda la hinchazon

Sientate y para la oreja...

Tengo un plan de salvacion

Puede no ser de tu agrado,

Aunque da muy buen resultado

Pero muy mala impresión

Misao

No importa, estoy decidida

Angi

Entonces querida, 

Pon estos polvos en agua

Y te empujas dos pichaguas

Despues de cada comida

Eso te va a provocar

Tanto sueño hija mia,

Que ni ton tobos de agua fria

Te van a despertar

Misao

Entonces sere enterrada

Angi

En un mausoleo..

Y al pasársete el mareo

Te das tu  buena bañada

Así te marchas con tu trovero

Y aquí no ha pasado nada

Randa

Fue así como al siguiente dia

Gracias a aquella receta,

Ni on tobos de agua fria

Se despertaba la niña esta

Y daremos un salto

Necesario, aunque notorio,

A fin de pasar por alto

Los detalles del velorio

Y así fue como la chica

Con sus mañas y sus modos,

Haciendose la muertica

Les metio un strike a  todos

Fin

Randa: gracias querido publico por su asistencia

Aoshi  (gritando desde bastidores): Randa que eso que dice Angi de la ceremonia?

Randa: bueee, creo que es hora de irme, Misao, ahi te habla tu marido

Chaup

Randa se retira del escenario, 

Del teatro

De la ciudad

Hasta que Misao le explique y calme a su ahora marido

Ahora si, definitivamente : Fin

Cualquier comentario, reviews o mi correo nuevacuevaderanda@yahoo.com


End file.
